fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 264
Only the Amount of Time Lost is the 264th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Ultear uses her Magic to release the Tenrou Team member's Second Origin, drawing out their full Magic potential. Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal take a moment to be alone and discuss their twisted past and uncertain future, a clumsy fall on Erza's behalf leading the two into an even more intimate moment than they had planned for. Summary Near the beach they previously used to train, Natsu undergoes Ultear's special method for awakening his Second Origin. His body is covered in Magic lines and he experiences excruciating pain as Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and Lucy watch the scene in horror, declining Meredy's offer of a sense link to experience what Natsu is experiencing. Looking around, Carla asks where Erza is, with Happy stating that she went off with Jellal. On the beach, Jellal and Erza sit uncomfortably at a distance, Erza asking the Crime Sorcière Mage if he has regained all of his memories. Confirming that he has, Jellal sates that he remembers everything from Nirvana to killing Simon. When Erza asks if she can still treat him the same, in response, he states that it'd be nice if she could, but that he has also prepared himself for death if she wishes to take revenge for Simon. Erza declines, saying that Simon wouldn't want it and adding that Jellal has changed and is attempting to atone for his sins by eliminating Dark Guilds. Jellal responds that he's not sure about that, and, though he tries to atone, he feels that there is nothing he can do to make up for his actions against her and all the others he harmed. Head bent in shame, the man wonders aloud if he'd be better off dead, causing a now furious Erza to slap him. Angrily, she states that he is a coward, though Jellal responds by saying that he isn't as strong as she is; Erza openly question if he thinks it's okay to die if he's weak, continuing on to state that to live is strength. Grabbing Jellal's shoulders, Erza sadly points out that he doesn't seem like that same Jellal she remembers - the one who lived his life to the very fullest. Turning back to her, Jellal agrees, angering Erza and causing her to grab him by his collar; however, her sudden movement only causes her to trip and she falls into Jellal, toppling them both over the rocks he was sitting on and sending them tumbling down the bank beyond. Landing heavily at the bottom of the hill, Jellal is shocked to see that he fell atop Erza, though quickly composes himself and tells her that, as always, she is right. She responds that she's not trying to be right, only that is is trying to live her life to its fullest; saddened, Erza begins to cry, reaching for Jellal's face as she states that she never believed she'd see him again. Leaning in towards each other, the two remember all of their past events together from childhood to the Nirvana incident, though, just as they kiss, Jellal pushes Erza away, claiming he has a fiancée. Jumping back from him, Erza reacts in embarrassment and Jellal looks away uncomfortably, causing Erza to notice that he is really lying; however, rather than calling him out on it, she merely smiles, stating that he should live for the person he loves. Later, those who underwent Ultear's spell are unable to move, and lie screaming in pain. Strangely, Erza does not feel any pain caused by Ultear's Magic, and goes to see Crime Sorciere takes their leave after they state that it's not safe for them to be in one place for too long. As they head off, Meredy instructs Erza to send word if she finds anything on the strange Magic at the Grand Magic Games. Camping out in a cave later that night, the trio of criminals wonder if Fairy Tail can handle the mission, though all three agree that they can do so, and will find a way to stay out of danger. Suddenly, Meredy surprises Jellal by asking why he lied to Erza about having a fiancée and Ultear joins in, asking if it'd have been better to tell the truth. Startled by their sudden questions, Jellal responds that he can't fall in love with someone who walks in the light, and that he only wishes for Erza to be happy; Meredy and Ultear then criticize him for not being able to choose a more convincing lie. Elsewhere, Erza, already having figured out the lie, walks along the beach pondering the entire situation, smiling as she decides that she is happy that the two of them have finally found the answer to their complicated relationship. From beside her, Happy attracts Erza's attention and draws a broken heart in the dirt while stifling his laughter, causing her to kick him into the sky. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells & Abilities used Magic used * ** Spells used *Second Origin Release Abilities used *None Items used *Orb Navigation